what would happen if rowan and aelin grew apart?
by toglover
Summary: this fan fiction take place after queen of shadows. Aelin gets attacked, rowan and her fight, Dorian visits her castle.
1. Chapter 1

Viewer's pov:

Aelin ran through the woods, as she turned her head to see who was following her, she landed face first into a tree. "Ouch." She moaned. "See? That's what happens when you what to find out whose chasing you. You should know that by now." Rowan Whitehorn teased. She didn't hit her nose, but it would leave a nasty bruise on her cheek. He helped her up. "I don't need help, you overprotective fae." She growled and stomped back to the castle.

Dorian's pov:

Aelin smiled and ran up to me; I had come to visit the queen of teressen. After defeating my father, we had grown somewhat closer. Although the whereabouts of Chaol were still unknown, he was most likely with Nesyrn. That didn't bother me at all. "How have you been? What happened?" I stared at the red mark on Aelin's cheek. "Rowan was chasing me, and I decided to bump into a tree." "Nice, should I go have a word with him?" "No, it's ok. I doubt the castle would survive if you two got into a fight." Aelin laughed and lead me around her castle. "Wow." I said she walked me through the great hall; the finely crafted tapestries that hung around the room caught my eye. "How long will you be staying?" Aelin asked. "It depends; I can stay as long as I want. But if my second needs me for any news about Perrington." "I get it, where would you like you stay?" I gave her a puzzled look. "I mean for your sleeping quarters." "Oh. I don't really care. I would prefer close to a library." We both chuckled and she called a servant to prepare a room lose to the royal library.

We hooked arms and walked outside. Rowan walked up to me and growled. "What are you doing here?" "Calm down rowan. He's just visiting," rowan didn't seem satisfied by that answer. "How is Adarland? Any problems?" "No, I just came to visit you guys." He growled again. "Dorian, what was that basket you were carrying in with you?" I had almost forgotten. I brought her a present. "I asked a servant to bring it to your room. She checked inside, for some reason." "That's because we don't trust kings that have hosted the Valg." Rowan spit. Aelin and I shot our heads at him. "You think I wanted that! My father forced that thing into my body!" Aelin held me away from him. Not so that I wouldn't hurt him, so that he wouldn't hurt me. She shifted into fae and pushed me away from him. "You two are acting like animals! Rowan, go to our room and don't come back until you've blown off steam!" he didn't tell him, she ordered him. He stared at her, then at me. He turned around and walked the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, he can be really overprotective." She forced a smile on her exquisite face. She had said 'our bedroom' they shared a bed? Why did I care? "We better follow him…" I forced myself to say. "Why?" "Because you're present, might not like him at all." She gave me a shocked look before bursting into a run. I ran after her, a smile plastered to my face.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! I apologize in advance for the short chapter, but the next one should be pretty long, I will post it if you guys want me to keep going!

Aelin's pov:

I ran as fast as I could, gods knew what Dorian brought with him. I stopped at my bedroom door; Dorian struggled for breath beside me. "Sorry, I forgot you can't run as fast as me." I reached for the handle. "Be warned, what you see in here, might be disturbing." I frowned at him. My felt my hand reaching for the door and looking at Dorian, who still had a smile on his face. I walked into the room to see rowan sitting on the couch. "Aelin." "What? What's wrong?" I walked up to him and squealed. "Fleetfoot!" the dog jumped off rowan and on me. "Dorian! You brought Fleetfoot back!" I smiled and sat next to rowan so the dog could jump on my lap. "It licked me." rowan said rubbing his face with his sleeves. "Don't worry, that means he likes you." "Oh, I know what it meant." He shot me a mischievous look. _"Dorian is still here." "You think I give a shit?"_ "I'm gonna go." Dorian backed out of the room. "Oh no you don't. Get over here" I embraced him. "Thank you, for bringing Fleetfoot here." "No problem Aelin." Dorian responded. I heard rowan growl. "I'll leave you two to bond over Fleetfoot." Dorian left the room. As I heard the door lose I glared at rowan. "You're very rude you know." "Like I said. I don't give a shit." He smiled fiercely and wrapped his arms around me. For some reason he held me tighter than usual.

Dorian's pov:

I walked back to my room, after asking a servant to direct me to it. I was literally right next door to the library, Aelin wasn't joking. I walked into the room. Moderately sized with a good sized bed and beige sheets. Not very formal, but it would do. I changed into nightwear, grabbed a book and read the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Two weeks later)_

Dorian's pov:

I had left Terrasen, Aelin looked pretty happy with rowan. When I got back to my castle, I saw Chaol in the entrance hall. "Chaol? What are you doing here?" "You didn't hear?" "No, I've been traveling for the last week." I looked at Chaol, trying to read him. Something was really, wrong. "Aelin is in a coma." "What!" I couldn't believe it, I was just there a week ago. "What happened?" I just stood there. "I don't know, rowan just came by and told us." "Why didn't he intercept me?" "He didn't say, come your second in command sent me to retrieve you for the meeting." Chaol lead me to my board room. A white falcon or hawk stood on the table. "Rowan. You're not much use to us in that form." The bird made what sounded like a chuckle and shifted back into a human, or rather fae. He sat down and the table along with Aedion. He had come here with rowan then. I didn't see Aedion when I was in Terrasen, I had thought he has on a hunting trip, but now I'm not sure. Had he been spying on Perrington? "Now explain." I sat down at the head of the table, next to my second. Rowan sighed and told us what happened.

"When you left the castle a week ago, there was an attack in the middle of the night. They took Aelin while she was sleeping, and when I went to get her, she wasn't moving at all, when I brought her back to Terrasen we found out that she was in a coma." "How didn't you notice she was being taken?" I blurted. I knew they had been sharing a bed. He hesitated before saying. "We had a fight. Aelin went to the library to read, but apparently fell asleep. That's how." They fought? "Well? Is she ok?" Aedion demanded. "She's stable, but we haven't found a way to wake her up, when I found her, there was blood around her head. Only one creature I know had the power to have the blood drain from the ear, the skin walkers." The name made me shiver. "So what? Did you find them?" "They were gone. I couldn't sense them anywhere, but believe me, I will find them." I didn't doubt that. "What do they do to their, prey?" Chaol gulped. "They take bits of the skin, and attach it to themselves, hence the name." rowan sounded dead serious.

I stood up. "What do you expect us to do? I can understand Chaol, and Aedion, but why did you come to Adarland and tell me all of this? I can't do anything, I can't go to Terrasen again, and I need to be _here_. Surely you understand that, prince rowan." The name made him stiffen. "I just thought you would like to know, _king_ , that Aelin was attacked by the skin walkers." "What do they look like?" Chaol asked. "They have the figure of a human, they smell ten times worst than humans, and they are more deadly than anything you've ever encountered." Rowan frowned and stood up. "I must return to my queen. Is there anything else you need?" Chaol stood up. "I want to go with you." Aedion just stared at Chaol choice of words. "I thought you hated my queen's guts?" "No, I don't. I want to see her. I don't have any responsibility, so I wouldn't be putting anyone in danger of anything." "Of course not." I mumbled under my breath. "Your highness, you can go to Terrasen, I will take care of Riftfold for as long as you need." My second whispered. "You don't need to." "Your father left this country for months at a time. I think a couple weeks will be fine." I patted my second on the shoulder and gave him a tight smile. "Rowan, I'm going too." "No, you need to stay here, as you clearly stated." I stood up faster than I anticipated. "I am going, and that's final." I walked from the room. "It there any reason the new king of Adarland is so stubborn?" one of them asked, but I didn't care which one.

( _A week later)_

Rowan pov:

I didn't why all of those men needed to see Aelin, she wasn't going to get better just by them being there, but in some way I understood. I loved Aelin, and I would want to see her, even if she were in a coma. So I let them come back with me, I flew, and they rode on horses.

When we arrived the castle was in a panic. "I leave for a week. And this happens?" we were not taking our time, so it didn't take nearly as long to get back here from Riftfold. "Sir, the queen is awake, stable and awake. But she tried to blow up a healer, because she was hallucinating." I thanked the young servant and ran to the castle Infirmary. "Aelin. Stop, calm down." I breathed. She was standing on her bed; her legs looked like they would give in at anytime. She had a fireball in her hand. "Rowan." She looked at me and fainted. I rushed to catch her. I heard Aedion curse under his breath. "Leave, she will be better in the morning, have the servants prepare rooms for you two." I motioned for Aedion and Chaol to leave. I waved Dorian over. "Take care of her; I need to find the skin walkers. I should be back by morning." He nodded his head and sat down in the chair next to her bed. I kissed her hair and walked out the door. Those skin walkers would pay for what they did, and I would find out exactly why they attacked _her_ of everyone in this castle.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) the next one will up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Aelin's pov:

I woke up the next morning and turned on my side to face my fae warrior, but then I remembered. That fight. I rolled out of bed and yawned. I smiled as I saw a brown bag on the table near my bed. No note. I opened the small bag and laughed. Candy. Just like when Dorian brought me it, as well as a puppy, speaking of puppy. I searched my room for the little dog. He was sitting in my closet, cuddling one of my shoes. I frowned, should I take it? Or let him sleep? I decided to let the sleeping dog sleep. Instead I went back to the bag of candy and ate as much as I could bare. The next second Dorian opened the door. "You don't know how hard it was to get that bag in here." He replied, his arms crossed across his chest. "Well, I am queen now. You would think they my guards would trust you, but ever since prince rowan put them there, 'had this distinct feeling he thinks I'm weak." "Is that what you fought about?" I winced as he asked about the fight. "What did rowan tell you?" I asked quietly. "Just the fact that you fought. Nothing else." He replied. I sighed and stared at Dorian. "When you left the castle, I growled at rowan about him being to over protective. Our argument escalated to where we were both yelling at each other. I ended up running out of the room after he mentioned Endover; I went to the library to cool down. I must have fallen asleep when the skin walkers attacked Me." it pained me to talk about it. He noticed my discomfort and offered a slight smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Rowans pov:

As I walked down the hallway, Aedion walked towards me. I growled as he grabbed my arm, "where have you been?" he snarled. "I was trying to find the skin walkers that attacked Aelin. Why do you care?" "I have important news; Perrington is going to attack Terrasen head on with everything he has." I just stared at the man. "How do you know?" I asked, admiring his audacity to grab my arm. "Nesyrn intercepted a messenger, but she didn't make it. That's how she died, I found her body, and a letter in her hand… rowan, and she had blood dripping from her ears. Do you think," "It's possible that there are more Valg princes." I interrupted. "I'll tell Aelin at once." I ripped my arm from his grasp. "Don't. Everyone needs to know, Aelin included, but she must know when everyone else knows." "And why is that?" I questioned. "There are reasons; I will call a board meeting. You can't tell her until then." He ordered. "You don't tell me what to do. When does Perrington attack?" "I don't know, the letter didn't mention a time, they must have sent another letter, just in case this one was taken." He just looked at me, not moving, just watching me. "Where is the letter, maybe you missed something." I asked "its with Chaol, he wanted the thing that killed Nesyrn." "Why would you give it to him? I need to know what it says!" I growled. "The letter killed her, not a Valg. She was killed after a remote must have triggered some sort of spell, but I don't know. The Valg could still have feasted on her, but he has it regardless." Aedion finished. I growled once again at him and stalked away. I would ask Chaol to give that letter to me, and if he didn't, I'm sure Aelin wouldn't mind if I killed him.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize in advance for any misspellings on the names and places, please review I love hearing your feedback

Aelin pov:

 _I smiled and waved to Dorian as he left the castle. "I don't like him." rowan snarled beside me. "You don't have to, he's just the king of Adarland, and he killed his own father to save the world." I replied, as we walked back to our room. He frowned and scowled silently. When we got to our room, I changed into one of my usual nightgowns, I had to wear some slightly longer ones ever since I was at the castle, just in case I was needed in the middle of the night, I learned that mistake the second day here. Rowan stood in the center of the room and watched Fleetfoot. "How did you get this dog?" he asked me. "Dorian gave Fleetfoot to me on Yulemas when I was his champion." I smiled and picked up to dog. "You need to stop being such an over protective fae." "Really? Well I think I have a good right considering he was possessed by the Valg." "Will you get over that? His father did that! He couldn't help it. He told you that, and I told you that, get over It." he stared at me. "Aelin, it's my job to be overprotective, and without me you would probably be in the streets of Wendylnn, dead and rotting." "You really think I would be dead? Is that how weak you think I am?" we were yelling at this point. "You didn't break yourself out of Endover you said you got to the wall, but you didn't break out. If you were Adarland assassin you would have been out of there in no time, but you were not." He snarled. My eyes widened, "I only trained under Arobynn because I had no choice you know that. And the only reason I got to the wall that day in Endover was because I needed to splatter some blood, and I thought going to the wall would be a good reason to define it." I turned around and stalked out the door, rowan didn't follow me, smart. I walked to the library and sat in one of the chairs. Soon enough I was asleep._

 _I was awakened by the excruciating pain my head. My eyes flittered open and I saw the skin walker standing over my body, I couldn't move anything in my body, eventually, I slipped into unconsciousness. I had no chance of defeating four skin walkers on my own._

I sat bolt upright in my bed, alone again. i shivered as the cold air blew through an open window, I swear I remember closing it… I stood and closed the window, latched the latch and walked back to the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Dorian's pov:

I closed the book I had been reading and stood to return it, the head librarian just took the book from me gently and put it on a cart that he was pushing around. I heard the door open and Aelin walked in. she took a seat at the table on the first floor. The royal library had two floors, one with all the a-k authors and was sorted by non-fiction, and fiction. The second floor had L-Z authors and was sorted similarly had been reading a fiction book about magic, aelin must have replaced a bunch of the books my father burned. I leaned over the balcony and watched her, she didn't look hurt, or saddened, but she looked like she could use someone to talk to. I know she wouldn't go to rowan if it was about the skin walkers so I walked down the flight of stairs and towards her.

Aelins pov:

I opened the nearest book to me, it was already sitting on the table, the librarian was kind and knew to always keep a book on the table, and I visited the library whenever I could. I heard footsteps coming from behind me, skin walkers. I let the footsteps get close enough for me to turn around and knock the thing to the ground. The thing was Dorian. "I'm so sorry." I covered one hand with my mouth and helped him up. "The great queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynuis deigned to apologize to the new king of Adarland. I'm ever so grateful." He teased. He stood up and brushed off his tunic, "I'm sorry." I repeated. "It was my fault for sneaking up on you, after what happened, I understand." I smiled slightly and sat down at the table. "You can tell me you know." He said as he sat down. I looked at him and smiled wider. "I know." We talked there, in the library for hours, like we used to before Chaol, before rowan, before everything changed. He told me about the reoccurring dream about his father, I understood. The first kill was always hard. I stood and frowned. "I should go, rowan called a meeting for the court, and I must attend." "he's acting like the king. Shouldn't you be calling meetings and giving orders?" dorian was right. I look at him, "I don't really care, if we wants to call meetings, let him. I have the final say in everything he does. So I'm not worried about him going off to kill Perrington without backup." Dorian nodded and waved goodbye. I returned his wave and walked out of the library.

I'm sorry if I missed some spelling or grammar errors!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait guys! I'm finishing all my fanfics for you today!

Rowans pov:

I found Chaol in the war room with Aedion and Dorian the day after I talked with Aedion. "I want the letter, now." I growled. Chaol stared at me. "Here." He growled in response and handed me a charred but still readable note. I read through it, sure enough. Perrington was going to attack. Aelin must know, now. "I already told her she needed to be here, she should be here in half an hour." I told the men, Aedion gave me a stare, but I refused to meet it. My Aelin deserves to know she will be invaded. How would I tell her?

Rowans pov:

I walked her into the room that now held every member of Aelin's court. She let go of me and walked to the head of the table. I sat down at the seat opposite of Dorian. "ok now tell me what I'm here for." she growled and sat. "Perrington is preparing for an invasion." Aedion said. Well, that saves me the trouble of telling her. I saw her fists curl into balls. Oh shit. She's going to explode. "Aelin." I warned. She whipped her head to look at me. " _I'm fine." "No you're not, let Aedion finish."_ I motioned for Aedion to continue. He nodded and looked around the room. As he explained how he knew of Perrington's attack I saw Aelin's face grow more and more filled with rage. "I suggest we send another soldier to intercept another letter, to see if we can get the day we will attack, maybe rowan could go." Aedion pushed the limit. Aelin snapped. "How dare you suggest that I send my _camarran_ into enemy territory to intercept a letter? What would happen if he would get captured?" I knew she was just speculating, but it still hurt that she even doubted me the smallest amount. "I don't think prince rowan would get capered, he can fly. How would they even guess it was him?" Aedion asked her. She contemplated this. "Fine, rowan are you okay with leaving tonight?" she asked me, I nodded my head. Aedion briefed me on what he knew about Perrington's letter pattern. I left the room; I could tell Aelin was following me. I walked into our room. "are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" she asked me. I nodded my head. "take care my queen." "Don't die on me. I saved your sorry ass too many times. Don't make me do it again." she growled, but hugged me. I held her close to me. we both knew I might not come back from this trip.


	9. Chapter 9

(one week later)

Aelin's pov:

I threw back another drink. Dorian, Aedion, and Chaol were sitting at the table with me. "Aelin, you might not want to drink so much." Aedion warned. I hissed at him. "Shut up. I'll drink what I want." I saw Chaol stiffen. I didn't care. Dorian threw back his head and laughed. His laugh sent a shock through me. "What the hell was that for?" I asked him. "You look hilarious. If you drink one more drink you will lose your dinner." Dorian replied. I laughed. "Well maybe that would be my goal." I said. "Come on. That enough for you."Aedion grabbed my arm and started to lead me out of the dining room. I shook my arm out of his grip. "You are not my keeper, cousin." I snarled. He threw up his hands and walked out of the room. "Well you pissed off Aedion; I'm going to go before fire spurts. Dorian take care of her." Chaol followed Aedion out. "You think they are going to the same place?" I pondered aloud, I wasn't making sense, but I didn't care. Dorian laughed again. "Come on, let's take you to your room." Dorian put a hand around my waist, and one under my opposite hand. I nodded and allowed him to lead me to my bedroom. I'm such a hypocrite.

Dorian entered my bedroom and sat me on the bed. Luckily on the way here I didn't stumble or fall over from nausea. "Gods I feel like crap." I said and sat up on the bed. "You look like it." he looked me over. I laughed. "Thank you Dorian." I said sarcastically. He stared at my mouth. "What?" I asked. "Do you remember the Yulemas ball?" he asked. "Of course, it's the day you gave me Fleetfoot." As if on cue the golden haired dog ran in from another part of my room. Fleetfoot jumped on the bed and licked durians face. "Hey Fleetfoot. How are you?" he asked the dog. He barked and ran away. "What is up with him?" I asked. Dorian still stared at my lips. In that moment I understood why. We leaned closer together and our lips met in the middle.

I woke up next to Dorian. 'Just like old times.' I thought. No! I love rowan. Why am I here? I was drunk… and this… I stood up wearily and nearly ran to the closet.

Rowan was back. I could sense him. Oh shit.


	10. Chapter 10

(Rowans pov :)

I could sense something was wrong between Aelin and the king. They didn't even look at each other when Dorian announced that he would be returning home. I simply nodded, but Aelin looked away from him. What had happened while I was gone? "Tell me why you and Dorian are so cold towards each other." I demanded after dinner. She looked at me and sighed, "I slept with Dorian." She said quietly. I blinked at her. "Why?" "I was drunk… I'm not really sure why." She replied, standing from the chair she sat in. I didn't move. My Fireheart, my queen. I should have known. She is _only_ my queen. Nothing more. "I'm so sorry rowan." She offered, but we both know I didn't buy it. I walked out of the castle and didn't come back.

I was just about to leave Terrasen when I remembered; I had a blood oath to my queen. And I wouldn't break it. I walked back into the castle and Aelin was screaming at everyone, a tapestry was in flames and the servants were franticly running to put out the ever growing flames, Aelin turned and saw me, pain flickered across her eyes, the woman I had loved, I still loved her, was gone. Aelin looked right through me and continued barking orders to her servants. "my queen." I said coldly. "Prince Rowan Whitehorn, I thought you had left." she replied, her voice cracked from the yelling she had been doing. I have a blood oath to my queen, and I will not break another blood oath." I said. She lifted her chin barely and walked towards me. "if you still wish to be my second in command the position is still open, Aedion just wouldn't do as good a job as you would." I laughed slightly. "of course my queen." I bowed low and put out all the fires with a flick of my wrist. "you might not want to burn down your castle just yet." I said a bit of humor behind my words. she turned on her heal and walked away. so this is how its going to be? Aelin, cold and heartless because of her mistake, and mine as well. I walked to an empty room in the castle, a place where I always went to think. in one of the castles tallest towers. as I closed the door and walked to the window. I sunk to my knees, feeling the reverberations in them I welcome the pain. something had to make me feel something other than regret. because that was all I felt.


	11. Chapter 11

Aelin's pov

I sat at the head of the dining table, and ate quietly. Aedion sat beside me, rowan at the other end of the table; I couldn't bear to look at him. "So is my fire breathing bitch queen going to tell me why half the tapestries in the main hall are charred?" Aedion interrupted the silence. I whipped my head to look at him, I shot him a warning glance, and there was no way on hell I was going to tell him what happened. " _Don't you even think about it."_ I growled at rowan. " _As long as you are my queen I will follow your orders."_ He responded. How could I mess up what we had? "Fine, don't tell me, I will find out another way. Did you lose control of your powers?" he asked. I glanced at rowan and saw his answer, " _tell him."_ I let out a loose breath and stared at Aedion. "I slept with Dorian." I said. Aedion fork dropped to the table, "you what? I thought you two were," "enough, leave it alone, I will not leave because of a simple mistake Aelin made. So _drop it._ " rowan snarled. Aedion stood from the table. "How could you be so stupid?" he called me a words that made rowan launch out of his chair.

As he grabbed Aedion I stood. My cousin deserved a little punishment for poking his nose into my life. I held my hand up. "Rowan put him down." I said quietly. Rowans fangs were inches away from Aedion's skin. He was on top of Aedion and holding him in mid air with his strength, Aedion landed on the floor with a plop and rowan stood. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let him call you that." "What, a whore? I am incredibly sorry, and I can't stand that I did it. I made one of the biggest mistakes in history and I'm sorry." I repeated. Rowan stared at me. "Leave now Aedion." Aedion left the room and rowan was in front of me in a second. "I am sorry. I don't know why I did it, I was drunk, and," rowan put a finger on my mouth, "if a queen can apologize for what she did wrong, then there is still hope to amend the mistake." He leaned down to kiss me.

Dorians pov

As I left the castle, I saw rowan behind me, in his falcon form. So Aelin told him. I felt a twang of guilt, why did I have to kiss her? she was happy with rowan, she loved him. I saw the falcon turn around and head back to the castle, what made the fae change his mind? I shook the thoughts out of my head and set off for the castle.

Rowans pov

The kiss was small, still tentative, as if it was a forgiving kiss. And it was. My arms rested around her waist as we held the kiss. She broke it off before I was ready and stared at me. "does this mean you'll forgive me?" she asked quietly. "I've done things that I regretted greatly when I was drunk. Yes, I forgive you." I leaned to kiss her again, but she slipped out of my arms. "the great fae prince, rowan Whitehorn got drunk? Unbelievable." She forced a laugh. "Aelin, I forgive you." I repeated. She looked up at me and smiled, this time not forced at all. "How do I deserve you?" she asked as I wrapped my arms around her once again. "I ask myself that very question every day." She threw back her head and laughed. "you're so vain." She said softly. It was my turn to laugh. "I guess it comes with the job." She grabbed my tunic and kissed me. I slightly marveled at her, but kissed her back.


End file.
